


Memory

by Elina11



Series: The Second World War [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Не всё так гладко идёт, как кажется на первый взгляд. Что-то может напомнить о том прошлом, от которого ты бежишь. Но разве можно от памяти убежать?





	Memory

Через окно, наполовину закрытое шторами, проникал луч света. Это больно "ударил" по глазам, заставив Ричарда поморщиться и открыть глаза. Глядя на занавески, он повернул голову в сторону. Его рука онемела, но мужчина не смел пошевелиться, боясь разбудить Павла. Ричард тяжело вздохнул, глядя на него.

Пол ... Глядя на эту деликатную фигуру, трудно было представить, что шесть лет назад он улыбался и смеялся. Его светлые волосы порой озорно щетинились, а глаза сияли серым блеском. И поэтому трудно было поверить, что он еврей.

_\- Так еврей? - задумчиво спросил Ричард, оглядывая человека с ног до головы._

_«Отцом», вздохнул Пол, опустив голову._

_Ричард имел некоторое представление о том, почему этот светлый человек был на два года моложе, но все же он решил признаться. Он молчал шесть месяцев и здесь - на тебе. И то, как Павел теперь держится от него подальше, дает этот страх. И все это закон, так что его ..._

_«Не волнуйся», Ричард коснулся его щеки. Пол вздрогнул и посмотрел вверх. - Я не предам тебя._

_Пол посмотрел на него недоверчиво._

_\- Правильно?_

_«Ну, мне не нужно никаких проблем, а ты совсем не похож на еврея», - спутались светлые волосы Ричарда. Он понял, что это звучит глупо, но теперь Круспе вряд ли предаст Пола._

_Пол робко подошел к человеку, касаясь его плеча. Неуверенная улыбка, а затем большое объятие от Круспе._

\- Риша? - открыл один глаз Пол. Второй был перевязан белыми повязками и выглядел немного инопланетным. Улыбка, такое редкое явление на лице Пола, выглядела напряженной. Хотя когда Павел действительно улыбался после плена?

\- Какие? - не сказать, что внезапно, но Ричарду не понравилось, когда они смотрели на него так - уставшим и тоскливым. - Почему ты не спишь?

«Я не могу уснуть», - вздохнул Пол, холодно загибаясь. - Который сейчас час?

«Пол седьмой», рассеянно ответил Ричард, касаясь щеки Пола. Он слабо дернулся. «Снова кошмары?»

Пол закрыл один глаз и кивнул. Сердце Ричарда упало от боли. Как я хотел защитить Пола от всех этих кошмаров. Но только Павел не пускает его в эту часть. То, что он знал, были жестокие телесные повреждения. Но…

\- О чем он? Могу ли я помочь?

Хотя Ричард знал, что не может. Но он попробовал.

По щеке скатилась слеза. Он рыдал, закрывая лицо правой ладонью. Круспе прекрасно все понял без слов. Только с одним воспоминанием Павел дрожал. И из-за этого Круспе хотел воскресить и убить Шнайдера.

«Пол, тише», Круспе осторожно притянул к себе мужчину. Бывший СС Штурмбаннфюрер, который уже распался после войны. - Все хорошо. Его больше нет, он мертв.

***

Павел прекрасно это знал - когда американцы бомбардировали концлагеря, не все выжили, а некоторые погибли. Он знал это очень хорошо. Но память о лице хаупшарфюрера Шнайдера и о том, что происходило время от времени, не отпускала его из кошмара, заставляя прыгать в холодном поту и задыхаться от рыданий. Чувствуя руки на шее и кусая удары в лицо. Он чувствовал жесткость своего члена в горле и удушье, когда нацист был хорош.

А потом резко и грубо без подготовки.

Тогда было больно даже ходить, не ложиться после того, как он вернулся в казарму. Удары под ребра выбили весь воздух из сундука, в результате чего они задохнулись. И теперь боль в ребрах снова напомнила о себе. В области шеи особенно ожоги. Эта петля только чудесным образом не задушила его, но шея была повреждена. Говорить какое-то время было сложно. Да и из переживаний теперь снова дышит, вызывает рваный вздох, восстанавливает дыхание.

\- Риш ... прости меня ...

***

\- Для чего? - смущенно спросил Ричард, заглядывая в его бледные глаза.

Половина слепоты Чудо оставило немного поля зрения, но даже у него даже не было такой резкости. И не только глаз ... Мужчина коснулся левой руки, заставив Пола вздрогнуть. Подвижность сейчас сильно ограничена в этой руке. Либо он приземлился, либо стал неправильным, но мобильность была минимальной.

«Риш», Пол нарушил тишину. «Почему ты со мной?»

_Ну, это началось ..._

\- В каком смысле?

\- Многие люди психически здоровы. Могли бы прийти вместе с ними. И я? Очень сложно и не могу больше доверять. Эти воспоминания ... Я хотел бы умереть тогда.

Ричард вздрогнул и вспыхнул в тот день в его голове.

_Виселицы. Поспешный зачистка всех заключенных. Свидетели не были нужны. Так что. Последние четыре человека. Среди них - Пол._

_Ричард тогда хотел вырвать эту ненавистную петлю из этой тонкой шеи. Обними и уведи. Но это невозможно, - предупредил его сам Павел. Заботится и боится за него, Ричард, но не за себя. Кроме того, ажиотаж рос - американцы были уже близко. Задушив страх в себе, Ричард решительно шагнул к виселице._

_Но не успел._

_Первый взрыв сбил Шнайдера. Второй - на грани виселицы. Пол испугался до чертиков от страха, пытаясь сбежать. Но этого не требовалось - третий взрыв полностью их смутил._

_Когда Ричард смог увидеть, он быстро побежал в направлении того, что осталось от виселицы. Мусор, пыль и кровь. Мужчина вздрогнул,_  
_когда выкопал Пола._

 _Полностью окровавленное лицо. Липкие спутанные волосы. Но глаза тускло блестели, и пульс чувствовался - значит, он живой. Не теряя времени,_  
_Ричард снял пальто и обернул свое худое тело ..._

«Пол», выдохнул Ричард. - Я ...

\- Если вина не нужна, - спросил Пол, опустив голову. - Я вижу, что ты сожалеешь. Но это не обязательно. Правда. Не нужно сожалеть, - закончил он, едва слышно хрипя.

«Пол, это не жалко», - он коснулся щеки блондина. - Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Ты дашь мне жизнь. Правда.

Вздохнув, Пол уткнулся в грудь человека, закрыв глаза.

Они сидели молча, каждый думая о своем. С улицы доносились разные звуки. Крики, смех, разговоры ... Все это для Павла казалось чуждым и пугающим. Он крепче сжал ткань рубашки Ричарда, чувствуя некоторую безопасность, которую ему дал немец. С его помощью вы можете забыть ужас, который был пережит, и вспомнить тепло рук, сухие губы, тепло под животом ... Теплый ветер и ноги, щекочущие траву.

«Ричард», мужчина нарушил молчание, заставив Круспа проснуться от кровавой памяти. - Ты поможешь мне?

\- Я могу принести ...

«Пожалуйста», его глаза сузились, но рука лихорадочно сжала его, смяв ткань рубашки. - Просто попробуй. Может быть, так и будет.

«Хорошо», Ричард встал, помогая Ландерсу подняться. Неуверенно, встав на ноги, Павел осторожно сделал шаг. Осторожный и нерешительный.

Поддерживая свою талию, Ричард медленно повел его к двери. Пол нахмурился, ахнул, но шел аккуратно. В какой-то момент Пол остановился, и его ноги подкосились.

«Тихо», прошептал Ричард, успокаивающе обнимая Пола. - Все хорошо.

«Извини», - прошептал мужчина, сжимая ладони. - Это временно. Все хорошо, я пойду ...

Ричард только что подобрал молодого человека, заставив его держаться за шею. Легкое, практически невесомое тело - Павлу было трудно откармливать, так как организму было трудно есть. Небольшими порциями, но он ел. Потому что здоровье и так не идеальное, стало еще хуже. Иногда Павел сильно болел лихорадкой, но трудно было сказать о страхе или радости. Реакция одинакова для всего сейчас.

Опустив Пола на пол, Ричард уселся рядом. Обнявшись за слегка дрожащие плечи, мужчина посмотрел в окно на солнце. Испытывает голод и страдания, а затем почти оправляется от плена ... Хотя у Павла иногда была депрессия, улыбка, хотя и редкая, давала надежду на будущее. Может быть, не полностью, но здоровье Пола вернется в норму. В это время ...

«Вы знаете, - нарушил молчание Пол, - тогда я не жалею о встрече с вами». Возможно, это называется чувствами - я почти не вижу, но чувствую. Странно, не правда ли?

\- И я тоже. И это не странно, - слегка улыбнулся Ричард.


End file.
